Funny Bunny
by Ghostring
Summary: James espera por Sirius, y cuando él llega, está borracho... James x Sirius, LEMON! One Shot.


_Funny__ Bunny_

No es que se preocupase por Sirius.

Es decir, él ya era todo un hombre (si a los 16 puede uno considerarse un hombre) que era perfectamente capaz de valerse por sí mismo. ¡Si hasta se había ido de su casa!

Así que James, dentro de lo que cabía, no tenía ningún motivo para que, pasadas las dos de la madrugada, tuviese que seguir despierto, sentado junto a la ventana y esperándole.

Aunque eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo...

—Que idiota.- gruñó, entre dientes, y abrazando sus rodillas dejó que su cabeza se hundiera dentro del hueco entre sus piernas.

Era tan incómodo.

Y ese maldito de Sirius tan irresponsable, como siempre.

No es que él fuese todo un Remus referente a reglas, responsabilidades o madureces, pero al menos sabía que andar por ahí, entre semana y equipado con nada más que la varita y el uniforme, pasado por mucho el toque de queda, no era precisamente lo más inteligente del mundo.

Aunque claro, tratándose de Sirius Black, no podía pedirse mucha inteligencia implícita en cualquiera de sus actos. Incluso el más miserable como distinguir la cama correcta a la hora de irse a dormir (claro que James no era que se quejase mucho cuando, medio dormido, Sirius se metía en su cama después de la ducha nocturna).

Pero de todos modos, él tenía que ir aprendiendo lo que eran los límites, y que incluso el hecho de ir por ahí rompiendo reglas como dos tontos tenía sus pautas. Entre ellas, no olvidarse de que al día siguiente tendrían un complicado examen en la clase de Transformaciones como para dedicar la noche entera a largarse al pueblo para beber.

Ah, pero ya se las vería con McGonagall al día siguiente. Y él no iba a hacer nada para ayudarle. Ni Remus, quien se había ido a la cama hacía por lo menos cuatro horas, murmurando algo respecto a lo irresponsable que ese _perro_ podía llegar a ser. Y por supuesto que con Wormtail ni el simple hecho de insinuarlo iba a servir.

—_¿__Quieres ir a Hogsmeade un rato?_

La invitación había sonado tentadora, e incluso más el hecho de ser acompañada por el suave tacto de una de las manos de Padfoot sobre su espalda.

Pero no. James Potter sabía comportarse. Sabía cuando podía, cuando debía o cuando no, y cuando simplemente era necesario dejar que la invitación se desvaneciera como la sonrisa insinuante en los labios de Black.

—_Entonces disfruta tus ocho horas.­_- y después se había marchado, sonriendo descarada y socarronamente, sin molestarse siquiera en darse un baño o cambiar el uniforme por algo que fuese más acorde a los estatutos de prohibición de entrada a estudiantes o menores de edad en el Cabeza de Puerco.

Cosa que, obviamente, a Sirius no le importaba.

Y, por lo que la hora en su reloj de bolsillo decía, parecía que tampoco a los dueños.

Tiró entonces su cabeza hacia atrás, no haciendo caso del murciélago que pendía de la parte superior de la ventana y le observaba con sus redondos y curiosos ojitos brillantes.

—Ha de ser algún primo de Wormtail...- rió, con su propio chiste, pero no se movió.

Estaba cansado.

No había dormido nada desde la noche anterior, tras cuya mañana había tenido que levantarse con mayor anticipación de la normal al ser alarmado por el chillido en las pesadillas de Peter, y ahora, gracias a la intervención de su queridísimo mejor amigo, no parecía ver la hora en la que el sueño fuese más dominante que la preocupación (aunque lo negara) que sentía por él y le permitiese irse a dormir sin más cosas en la cabeza que aquella satírica mirada plomiza.

—_¿__Qué vas a hacer cuando yo me muera, Prongs?_

Eso mismo estaba preguntándose él, aunque la respuesta parecía bailotearle una y otra vez dentro de su cansada gnosis: _ser feliz, imbécil._

Porque tal vez, cuando ya no estuvieran juntos, él finalmente podría darse el lujo de cerrar sus ojos y dormir sabiendo que nada podría salirle mal.

Aparte del hecho de no poder volver a verle, claro está.

¿Y qué podría ser peor que el hecho de no poder volver a ver a Sirius Black?

—Al menos para ti, nada.- y aunque tuvo que morderse el labio inferior en un intento vago por callar los irónicos comentarios de su propia conciencia, era difícil para él negar que por una vez esa incómoda vocecilla que rondaba por su cabeza y que curiosamente se asemejaba mucho a la de Remus (ah?) parecía tener razón.

Y es que pensar en Sirius, estar con Sirius, hablar con Sirius, ver a Sirius, sentir y respirar a Sirius, se había vuelto algo así como una especie de rutina de la que no iba a cansarse nunca, y que, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, no deseaba librarse jamás.

_'¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ya no estés?'_

Dentro de nada vendría el séptimo grado. Los últimos exámenes. La graduación. Las fiestas. Las despedidas. Los viajes... y después de eso, el inicio en una nueva escuela, una nueva vida, un nuevo ciclo que no iban a emprender juntos.

¿Y qué haría él entonces?

¿Iba a sentarse junto a la ventana y esperar hasta que Padfoot regresara para que ambos pudiesen volver a estar juntos?

No, pero que estupidez.

Aunque, viéndose a sí mismo, conforme sus manos se cerraban en torno a sus brazos en un ligero intento por mitigar el frío nocturno que poco a poco le consumía, pareció pensar que no lo era tanto. Y que él sería capaz de esperarle incluso hasta el final de los días...

Pero entonces... cuando ese día llegase¿Sirius iba a volver? Y en el onírico caso de que la respuesta fuese _sí_¿qué iba él a hacer entonces¿Arrojarse a sus brazos para decirle de lo mucho que le extrañaba cuando no estaba cerca?

¿Sería capaz, realmente, de reunir el valor suficiente como para decirle que...?

_–Cuaz!–_

El hilo de sus pensamientos acababa de anudarse por ahí, abruptamente.

Porque algo, o alguien, acababa de caerse justo frente a la puerta de sexto grado, y como era de suponer, siendo James el único despierto por aquellas horas, había tenido que ser él quien se tuvo que tomar la molestia de ponerse de pie, caminar hasta la puerta, sujetar la manija, y abrir, todavía en pijamas, para dejar que el extraño no-invitado pudiese entrar.

—¡Jimmyyyyyy!

Claro que los brazos de Sirius envolviéndose en torno a su cintura apenas todo el proceso estuvo terminado no fue algo con lo que contó, ni era algo implícito en las instrucciones de "hágalo usted mismo" que había escrito tiempo atrás, para ahorrarse de tener que recordar lo que tenía que hacer cada vez que a Padfoot le daba por irse de parranda y tenerle esperando hasta vaya-diox-a-saber-qué-hora para poder abrirle la puerta e indicarle que la regadera no era el mejor lugar para dormir.

No obstante tampoco es que le fastidiase mucho.

—Sirius... apestas...

—Gracias, Jim.- no era tan incómodo del todo tener aquella rasposa y ebria voz hablándole tan cerca del oído. E incluso, si James no fuese una persona tan orgullosa, hubiera podido admitir que disfrutó la dulce sensación de frío y calor recorriéndole la espina dorsal. –Yo también te quiero...

_Nop__. Nada molesto._

—Es en serio...- consiguió decir, abrazando también el aguado cuerpo de Black con una de sus extremidades y cerrando con la otra la puerta detrás de ellos. Luego le arrastró consigo hasta la cama, en la que un intoxicado perro se dejó caer, sin poder evitar desplomarse junto con él y sobre su agitado pecho.

Sirius no había dejado de abrazarle, aunque sus ojos se habían cerrado por reflejo apenas su espalda tocó la cama. Y, sobre él, James no había dejado de maldecir en voz baja por su bendita suerte.

Mira que caerle encima...

—Sirius... suéltame.- se retorció ligeramente dentro de su abrazo, pero no consiguió a cambio nada más que una risita entrecortada del susodicho, quien había oprimido incluso más su apretón, consigo adentro, y ahora le miraba con sus ojos grises entrecerrados.

—Oy, James... no me había fijado en lo bonito que eres.

_¿Ah?_

Hacía aproximadamente... erm... como 5 horas, desde que su corazón no latía tan aprisa. Y no era cosa corriente. Si es que tal vez podía agitarse con los entrenamientos para el Quidditch, las huidas a todo correr del viejo, loco y amargado conserje, o el momento en que todo su cuerpo transmutaba para convertirle en ciervo, nada, y cuando digo nada es _nada_, se comparaba al modo en que comenzaba a palpitar cuando los dedos de Sirius le tocaban, o amenazaban siquiera con invadir su espacio personal.

_'Pásame esa pluma.'_, con el ligerísimo contacto físico que esto conllevaba, era una de las frases favoritas que James tenía para escuchar de labios de su mejor amigo.

Y ahora, cuando los famosos dedos estaban arrastrándose con descaro a lo largo de toda su espalda, Prongs no había podido evitar que aquél involuntario y aún así disfrutado gemido se escapase de su garganta.

Y se había ruborizado. Un poquito. Bueno, casi nada, pero de algún modo el escozor en sus mejillas estaba resultando irritante.

—Sirius... no tengo tiempo para esto...

—¿Para qué?- replicó la voz de Black a su vez, susurrante, impregnada de una pasión que James jamás escuchó (ni creyó poder llega a) en ésta. –No estamos haciendo nada, Jim...

No, nada. Aunque probablemente, si Remus, o en su defecto Peter, llegaban a despertar, no quería ni imaginarse lo que tendrían que pensar al verles ahí, echados sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro y en tan deplorables condiciones.

_¿Deplorables?_

Vaya, si James apenas estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de la provechosa posición en la que había quedado apenas Sirius hubo vuelto.

—Sirius, suéltame.- repitió, ésta vez con más energía, aunque el resultado no fue ni mucho menos mejor que la anterior ocasión.

El aludido había girado levemente, dejándole caer sobre la cama, pero sin dar mucho tiempo y/ó espacio antes de echarse por completo sobre él, consiguiendo con esto que ambos quedasen boca abajo, con el rostro de Padfoot apoyado cómodamente dentro del cuello de James, cuyo frente se encontraba saludando efusivamente al colchón en aquellos momentos.

—Hug.- las manos de Potter se aferraron de inmediato a las sábanas, buscando la forma más conveniente de arrojarle lejos, disfrutar del tacto, y de paso hacerse el digno y no quedar como un tonto (mira que dejarse dominar de aquél modo por un borracho) ante los ojos del otro.

Pero claro que todo aquello quedó relegado por el completo emblanquecimiento de sus pensamientos cuando, sin ninguna clase de pudor, Sirius le había sujetado por las caderas y, empujando su rostro hasta que sus labios se apoyaron sobre la oreja caliente del ciervo, había susurrado un no muy pensado: "James, quiero acostarme contigo."

Y luego nada.

Se quedó callado un instante, escuchando el apresurado latir de su corazón y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, mezclándose con sus respiraciones, las respiraciones de Peter y Remus en sus respectivas camas, y el apenas perceptible palpitar del propio corazón de Padfoot.

_¿Qué había dicho?_

—E-estamos acostados en este momento...- consiguió articular, pero a cambio la risa de su amigo le golpeó una de sus mejillas.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero...

—P-pero... yo no...

—Vamos¿me dirás que no lo deseas?

No era eso. Nunca había sido eso. Y por supuesto que era capaz de tirarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa si la ocasión se prestaba: había deseado poder hacer eso casi desde la primera vez que se vieron, y sonriendo, Sirius le había dado la mano.

—Sirius...

Él ya no le estaba preguntando.

Había comenzado por depositar un beso sobre el cuello suave de James, consiguiendo a cambio un jadeo involuntario, y dándose por bien servido, su exploración se había aventurado hacia el hombro apenas cubierto por la tela del pijama mal acomodado.

Mismo que dejó de estorbarle apenas una de sus manos hubo tirado de él, hacia abajo, y sin problemas los botones cedieron, reventándose los hilos y saltando hacia los costados, donde se estrellaron con la cama sobre la cual se apoyaban.

Y James gruñó, pesadamente, más por sorpresa que por enfado, mezclándose todo perfectamente con el gemido suave que dejó escapar.

_Los labios de Sirius se sentían tan bien sobre su piel._

Nunca lo creyó... era sencillamente imposible, así que estaba preguntándose sinceramente si estaría metido en su propia cama y teniendo uno más de esos extraños sueños mojados que habían comenzado algunos años atrás y que terminaron asustándole tanto como para poder hablar de estos con alguien más.

_'¿Sabes, Sirius? Anoche soñé contigo, y hoy desperté con una erección digna de una banderita en la cima.'_

Después, el tacto de aquellos mismos dedos deslizándose por su ahora semidesnudo torso, dejando líneas quemantes conforme se arrastraban hacia su cintura, hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones del pijama.

_Fíjate, que curioso._

Ni se habían besado ni nada...

—Voltéate...

—¿Q-qué..?

—Así no puedo besarte.

_¡Agh¡¿Y ahora resulta que Sirius podía leer la mente o qué!_

—Sirius... no creo que esto sea lo más correcto, porque tú...

—¿Y a quién le importa lo que es correcto y lo que no?

—¡A mí! Porque si a final de cuentas resulta que todo esto lo estás haciendo por un simple calentón, te juro que me voy a enojar mucho y...

—Jimmy...

Las manos de Sirius habían dejado de sujetar sus caderas, y con suavidad se acababan de cerrar en torno a sus mejillas, tirando de su rostro hacia un costado y permitiendo que ambos pudieran verse lo mucho que la cama los dejase.

Le sonrió entonces.

No era doloroso un primer beso en aquella posición, teniendo que girar ambos el rostro para poder alcanzar a tocar sus labios, pero sí que resultaba incómodo. Sobre todo para James, que estaba seguro que por la mañana tendría una tortícolis horrible en el cuello.

Aunque sí era un poco decepcionante... porque se había armado todo un teatro en su cabeza, imaginando que cuando por fin pudiese decir a Sirius sobre sus sentimientos (momento... ¿sentimientos¿_qué_ sentimientos?) ambos iban a estar parados en medio de un campo de flores, con cascaditas en el fondo, con aves cantado, mariposas revoloteando en torno a ellos, y tal vez un arco iris y el sonidito empalagoso de una canción romántica (muggle) que había escuchado el año pasado en The Leacky Cauldron y todavía estaba rondándole en la cabeza.

Y esto no se parecía en nada a eso... además de que el aliento de Sirius apestaba a licor, ambos estaban acostados de una forma un poco grotesca y, sobre todo, ni le había dicho lo que sentía, y Black estaba _ebrio_.

—Lindo conejito...

Los ojos marrones de James se ensancharon, de golpe.

—Te comeré...

Fue en el momento en que la boca de Sirius se despegó de la suya, y James volvió a tomar al menos el 50 por ciento del control de sus propias acciones, que intentó nuevamente escapar, consiguiendo con esto nada más que un movimiento reptante bajo el cuerpo de Padfoot, que le giró, hacia un costado, y le ayudó a quedar boca arriba, de frente a su amigo, quien sonrió, entusiasta, al verle "reaccionar" finalmente.

—Sirius...

—Eso es...- la voz ronca de Sirius sonaba aún más dominante y profunda de lo que podía recordar. –Eso es... así me gusta.

Sus manos serpenteaban también por todo lo largo del cuerpo de James, apretando, acariciando, dejando tras de sí dulces y ardientes cicatrices que quemaban incluso sobre la tela del pijama. Marcas rojizas y perpetuas que no se borrarían nunca, porque como James acababa de darse cuenta, él no deseaba que fuese así.

Metiendo entonces una de sus manos por la parte inferior de la espalda de Prongs, tiró de él hacia arriba, consiguiendo a cambio que éste se estremeciera y jadeara, aferrándose por reflejo con ambos brazos al cuello de Sirius, quien se había arrodillado repentinamente y le sostenía en el aire, con un brazo, mientras con el otro arrastraba fuera la camisa del pijama, siendo brusca y torpemente interrumpida por las extremidades de Potter extendidas hacia arriba. Obstáculo que cedió cuando Sirius volvió a depositarle sobre la cama, y consiguió finalmente arrancar la parte superior de su ropa, dejándole semidesnudo y semiruborizado, con todo su cuerpo tendido una vez más debajo del suyo.

Aunque ahora los labios calientes de Sirius volvían a terreno, siguiendo de cerca las caricias de sus dedos y besando con lento y doloroso placer cada una de las marcas, arqueando su cuello conforme la espalda de James se encorvaba también, poniendo énfasis en todos y cada uno de los puntos erógenos en el torso de su amigo, haciendo a Prongs descubrir que había zonas que ni siquiera imaginaba estuviesen ahí pero que, al más ligero roce de aquellos dos labios expertos, le hacían retorcerse entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados.

—S-Sirius...

Él no le respondió, completamente concentrado en besar la base de sus pantalones y apretarle las caderas con ambas manos.

Sin embargo sí que pudo apreciar, con creciente placer, el tono ronco en la voz de su nuevo amante.

—N-nos pueden ver...

—¿Y quién nos va a ver?

Tener a Black hablando contra su piel resultó ser más placentero de lo que James se imaginó, de modo que le resultó completamente inevitable gimotear en ese preciso momento, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y cerrando todavía más sus ojos, mientras su espalda se arqueaba tanto que su frente había quedado dando la cara a la parte posterior de la cama.

Y entonces los desarrollados caninos del animago se cerraron en torno a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, tirando sin ninguna clase de pudor y dejándole, finalmente, completamente descubierto, con su ropa pendiendo por encima de sus rodillas y el frío aire de la noche golpeándole todo el cuerpo.

De una forma que, si bien las sábanas de la cama de Sirius no hubiesen sido capaces de moderar, no hubiera hecho falta más que el roce de las yemas de los dedos de éste último, sobre la más ínfima parte de su cuerpo, para hacerle arder todo, en respuesta, y olvidarse de que hasta hacía un segundo había tenido frío.

Una de las manos de Padfoot le soltó entonces, introduciéndose dentro de uno de sus propios bolsillos y buscando torpemente algo, mientras que se dedicaba en parte a volver a la carga con un beso más, húmedo, caliente, que parecía más bien como si quisiera extraer las amígdalas de James con su propia lengua. Después, con un movimiento brusco, las cortinas cayeron en torno a su cama, y la varita mágica que había usado para dicho fin rodó sobre la cama, silenciosamente, hasta caer al piso con un ligero "clack"

James volvió a gemir entonces, sintiendo la mordida de su amigo sobre su labio inferior, sintiendo también el tacto de una mano bajo su espalda, tirando, y la otra acercándose peligrosamente hacia la parte inferior de su cintura, donde cierto trocito de su anatomía parecía muy feliz y completamente ansiosa ante tal descubrimiento.

Sus brazos volvieron a enroscarse en torno al cuello de Sirius, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que, con una falta de paciencia que le había caracterizado siempre, se diese a la tarea de soltar todos y cada uno de los botones en la camisa desaliñada de Black.

Una risita hueca chocó contra sus labios, aún entre besos, y separando sus párpados, se topó con los ojos brumosos de Sirius justo frente a los suyos, brillando de un modo que pocas veces había visto, y al mismo tiempo oscurecidos por una pasión que tuvo miedo de ver.

—Sir...-

—No digas nada.- interrumpió Padfoot, sonriendo todavía, y rompió el contacto de sus labios para poder besar el rostro de James, concentrándose en el costado izquierdo y avanzando lentamente, depositando una hilera de besos que se quedaban atrás, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el lóbulo del más pequeño, quien gimió en voz alta justo en el momento en que la lengua se introdujo dura e impasiblemente dentro de su oreja izquierda.

Tan mojado todo. Tan asquerosamente mojado, como asquerosamente delicioso se sintió aquello, seguido por el pesado mover en círculos de la lengua de Sirius en el interior de su oído, girando, besando, consiguiendo a cambio que el cuerpo entero de Prongs se estremeciera, y entre jadeos, se aferrara aún más al ahora desnudo torso del cánido.

¿Qué está pasando, se preguntó James, una y otra, y otra vez, conforme las manos de Black avanzaban por su piel pálida y fría, calentando, amoldando, tatuando su propio nombre con caricias ardientes que le reclamaban como suyo. ¿Qué está pasando, aunque en realidad no deseaba saber. No deseaba pensar. No deseaba más que morder aquella dulce y suave piel que se le ofrecía, vehemente, del mismo modo en que de pronto se sintió a sí mismo estar entregando su propio cuerpo.

¿Y a quién? Al mejor amigo, a quien ahora descubría haber amado siempre, incluso desde antes de haberle abierto la puerta aquella noche, o la anterior, o las muchas veces habidas y por haber. Al mejor amigo, quien en trémula y susurrante voz le decía, dentro de su completa embriaguez, lo mucho que le deseaba.

Lo mucho que _se deseaban_, el uno al otro, conforme la ropa abandonaba también el cuerpo del más alto, y se encontraban finalmente sentados uno frente al otro, sin nada más que ellos mismos y mirándose a los ojos, sin pudor, sin morbo, con una simple mirada cargada de deseo y, James quiso que así fuera, un amor que les empujaría a dar el siguiente paso dentro de la utopía del comienzo de aquél romance.

_'Nuestro romance.'_

Entonces Sirius rió, loca y beodamente, cerrando sus brazos en torno a la silueta pequeña y delgada y enterrando su rostro entero dentro del arco formado entre hombro y cuello del joven James Potter.

—Quédate conmigo, James...- musitó, contra la dúctil piel de su cerviz. –Quédate conmigo, y no te vayas nunca, porque yo no podría vivir sin ti...

Tanto tiempo esperando por aquellas palabras. Palabras que Sirius había robado de sus labios, segundos antes de atreverse él mismo a decirlas. Palabras que aceleraron su corazón, e incitándole a abrazarle él también, respondió con un frenético y descontrolado movimiento de cabeza.

—Me quedaré contigo.- sus palabras chocaron contra el oído de Sirius. –Me quedaré contigo mientras así lo desees.

Y entonces el abrazo se rompió.

Sirius seguía sonriendo, aunque en su rostro había un penetrante y marcado rubor que James no supo si adjudicar al licor. Seguía sonriendo incluso cuando le arrojó sobre la cama, boca abajo, y a cuatro patas se apoyó sobre él, besando su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Besando y mordiendo. Y lamiendo. Y tocando. Así hasta alcanzar el final de su columna, punto en el cual Prongs no pudo evitar volver a jadear, aferrándose a las sábanas con ambos puños y lanzando a Sirius una mirada incluso más ebria que las suyas.

Besó entonces él también los dedos ofrecidos, que habían serpenteado hasta alcanzar sus jadeantes labios entreabiertos, dejando con una inusitada calma que su lengua se enroscara en torno a las suaves y al mismo tiempo ásperas yemas dentro de su boca. Mismos dedos que, segundos después, y sin previo aviso, habían encontrado ya camino dentro de su cuerpo, abriéndose y cerrándose, girando y friccionando y pareciendo alentados por los suaves y repetidos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, ahora presionada contra las sábanas de la cama.

_Hazlo de una vez. Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta._

Sirius pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que con una risita traviesa retiró sus dedos y, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, metió ambas manos bajo su vientre, tiró de él una vez más hacia arriba, y entonces...

_Entonces..._

Ah, el quejido que James había dejado escapar en aquél momento no iba a olvidársele nunca. El modo en que su cuello se había estirado, su cejo fruncido, su rostro entero contraído, y sus puños cerrado con fuerza en torno a los cubrecamas, hipando, moviéndose y pareciendo tan tremendamente excitado que por un momento Sirius pareció olvidar que aquella era _su_ primera vez, y que debía ser delicado.

Así que empujó, con fuerza, chocando sus caderas contra las de James y recibiendo como pago un quejido más, dos labios abriéndose en busca de aire y un nuevo espasmo a lo largo de todo el pequeño cuerpo que se agitaba debajo de él.

—S-Siriuss...

Volvió a empujar, sintiendo cómo entraba con facilidad dentro del estrecho cuerpo de James, embonando ambos perfectamente, como si hubiesen formado en algún tiempo parte de uno solo y cuyas piezas, por tantos años, habían estado esperando poder volver a armarse. Tan ensimismado, saboreando las entrañas que le recibían dichosas y cuyo placer se veía tallado en la expresión del rostro de Prongs.

Y otra vez. Y otra. Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, y gritando y jadeando, se aferraron con fuerza a lo primero que encontraron, fuese la cintura delgada de James o las sábanas húmedas para cada cuál, sólo momentos antes de desplomarse completamente sobre la cama, víctimas del más profundo y doloroso éxtasis que habían saboreado en los largos 16 años de su corta vida.

Sirius se arrastró entonces fuera del cuerpo de James, dejando que su espalda golpeara el colchón de su cama, a un costado de la figura pequeña, que ahora se plegaba sobre sí misma y, sin palabras, buscaba el calor dentro de su abrazo.

Abrazo que Sirius concedió, con una sonrisa, antes de acomodarse él también y, tras una mirada dentro de los profundos ojos marrones, entregarse al merecido sueño que tanta falta le estaba haciendo.

Y James, todavía jadeando, cerró sus brazos en torno al tórax de su joven amante, su mejor amigo; depositó un beso torpe y agotado sobre los labios ya cerrados, y sonriendo también, no supo nunca en qué momento se quedó dormido.

—¿Sirius?- fue lo último que preguntó, tocando con dulzura la piel húmeda en la espalda de su compañero.

—¿Hmm?

—¿A qué fuiste hoy a Hogsmeade?

Le pareció verle sonreír, entre sueños.

—Quería comprar algo para ti...

Pero aunque preguntó qué era, completamente sorprendido, no obtuvo por aquella noche nada más que la respiración de Black golpeando su rostro como única respuesta.

×

Y entonces llegó la mañana.

Bendita mañana, en la que ninguno de los dos parecía recordar nada sobre el dichoso examen de Transfiguración programado para la primera clase del día.

No al menos hasta que, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Remus Lupin les había despertado, tras haber echado a Peter de la habitación y levantando las cortinas cerradas con ambas manos.

—Buenos días, Moony.- saludó Sirius, frotándose los ojos con una mano empuñada y tratando en vano de apagar la luz con el movimiento de una almohada sobre su rostro.

—Buenas, Sirius.- repuso éste, a su vez, y por un momento Padfoot creyó ver que le sonreía. -¿No dormiste mucho, eh?

—La verdad no tengo idea. Anoche se me ocurrió irme de parranda, y no recuerdo en qué momento llegué, pero sinceramente agradecería unos minutos más de sueño...- gruñó, desplomándose una vez más sobre su cama.

—Tenemos examen con McGonagall a la primera hora.

—Ah, sí, transfiguración humana, creo...- bufó. -¿Por qué tenemos que hacer exámenes, si todo mundo sabe que no hay mejor que James o yo en Transformaciones?

—Pues...- la sonrisita de Lupin se ensanchó, y girándose, caminó hacia su propia cama, sobre la que su mochila estaba ya lista para el día. –Mejor _se apuran_, o no van a alcanzar nada de comer.- y dicho esto se fue, tambaleándose y lanzando una mirada disimulada al almanaque prendido en una pared.

Cositas sobre "_su_ _pequeño problema peludo_", que James había insistido en marcar con rojo cada mes en el calendario para que no se les fuera a olvidar.

—¿James ya está abajo?- preguntó entonces Sirius, cuando Remus había abierto ya la puerta, mientras él mismo se sentaba sobre su cama y se frotaba el desordenado cabello negro con una mano.

—Oh, no lo creo.- la puerta se cerró entonces detrás del licántropo, y arqueando una ceja, Sirius se aseguró de lanzar una mirada a la cama vacía de su mejor amigo.

¿Se estaría bañando?

Bien, precisamente en eso estaba cuando, tanteando en busca de las sábanas que le cubrían medio cuerpo, su mano derecha golpeó algo a su costado. _Algo_ caliente, suave, y que parecía estar respirando.

Algo que, cuando giró su rostro por reflejo, tomó la forma de James Potter, acurrucado entre las sábanas, con media cara hundida dentro de una de las almohadas y, ante el horror de Sirius, aparentemente sin nada encima más que aquellas sábanas.

_Ay por todos los dioses..._

¿Acaso él... _ellos_... ¿Acaso había él...!

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

Aunque las marcas que había claramente visibles en todo el cuello y los hombros del joven cervatillo, no dejaban ningún lugar para las dudas.

Y eso sólo le llevaba a una parte; a un callejón sin salida que, aterrado, se había visto obligado a tomar: la noche anterior él y James... _él **a** James_...

¡No! La sola idea... El mero hecho de plantearlo dentro de su ya de por sí revuelta y desordenada cabeza era descabellado. Una de esas terribles ideas que de vez en cuando invadían su perfecto cerebro. Imposible de concebir. Imperdonable de haber sido ejecutada la acción... Destino maldito, seguro el desprecio, y entonces...

—_¿__Qué has hecho, imbécil?_

Se había doblado sobre sí mismo, apretando las sábanas y apoyando el rostro enfurecido dentro de sus rodillas, cuando el suave tirón de una mano a uno de sus brazos le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, para encontrarse de frente con la mirada de James.

_Esa dulce mirada parda que le volvía loco..._

Se ruborizó entonces, y arqueando una ceja, Prongs se reacomodó a su lado.

—Sirius...

_Ahora venía todo._

El discurso. La palabrería que no llevaría a ninguna parte.

_"Mira, Sirius... lo de anoche estuvo mal, nosotros nunca debimos... porque yo jamás podría amarte¿lo comprendes? Somos hombres..."_

¿O es que acaso se había atrevido a abusar de James?

Aquella última idea sonaba aún más horrorosa dentro de su trastornada cabecita, y casi sin disimulo lanzó una mirada nerviosa al cuerpo pequeño que, con trabajo, trataba de sentarse junto a él. El gesto de dolor que dibujó James al hacerlo le lastimó también a él.

—J-James... yo...- incluso a él le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz, oxidada, metálica. Valiéndose de fuerzas inexistentes para salir al exterior. –Yo...

—Sirius... Anoche tú...

Black enrojeció todavía más.

—¿Estás arrepentido?

_¿Ah?_ Bien, esa pregunta definitivamente no se la había esperado, así que volvió la vista de aquél punto indefinido al que la había dirigido hacia James, y con el cejo fruncido, trató de buscar algún atisbo de irritación o repudio en la cara de su mejor amigo; cualquier cosa que le hiciera saber que estaba vivo: _pero no había nada._ Nada, salvo una mirada ligeramente afligida, dos mejillas ruborizadas y varios mechones oscuros escurriendo por la suave y delicada frente.

_¿Estás arrepentido?_

¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de algo que no recordaba? Porque se imaginaba lo que había sucedido (o casi), pero no podría decir nada con seguridad. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente si lo había violado, o... ¿Posiblemente...? En todo caso, de lo único que podría arrepentirse a aquellas alturas, era de no comprender nada, y peor aún, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, de no haber hecho aquello, _algo por lo que esperó por tanto tiempo_, estando consciente y no ahogado en alcohol como suponía haberse encontrado la noche anterior.

James giró entonces su rostro hacia un costado, cubriéndose con las mantas y mirando ausentemente el reloj en la pared.

—Ya entiendo.- susurró, con una voz tan suave que incluso para el desarrollado oído de Sirius resultó difícil escuchar. –Para ti, lo de anoche no fue más que eso. _Una noche_.

La culpa, la comprensión, la sorpresa; todo cayó sobre la espalda de Sirius como el peso completo de una lápida de piedra. Una de esas como las que ocupan para pavimentar caminos. Así de grande y pesada. Tal vez más, tomando en cuenta lo bruto que Sirius Black podía llegar a ser, sobre todo en momentos como aquél.

Y James ahí, mirando la nada con aire ausente y viéndose más hermoso de lo que podía recordar...

_Y había estado con él._

Maldijo internamente a todo lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza; incluido el recuerdo de un histérico Kreacher que corría detrás de él, por la cocina, con una sartén en la mano y gritando algo sobre los sucios traidores a la sangre que se atrevían a mancillar la casa de su señora con sus asquerosos trucos muggles.

Uno de esos trucos planeados por ambos. En los que habían estado juntos, _los dos_, como habían estado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, y Sirius supo, y James también, que el amor no sabía lo que eran la edad o los géneros. Y que el amor era amor... _Simplemente eso._

Pero aún así... ¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Perdóname James, anoche estaba muy ebrio, así que no recuerdo nada, aunque me imagino lo que pasó... pero de todos modos¿me podrías decir exactamente _qué te hice_?"

De sus malas ideas, aquella era con mucho la peor.

_Tonto, tonto, tonto._

No sabía por qué de pronto estaba acordándose de que, cuando tenía 5 años, su madre (que por esos tiempos todavía lo quería), le había obsequiado un conejito negro al que había bautizado como "Dummy". ¿Pero por qué se ponía a acordarse de esas cosas en aquél momento?

Sus nublados ojos grises, arrastrándose de la espalda inclinada de James hacia la ropa regada en el piso y la parte inferior de la cama, se toparon bruscamente con algo.

_'¿A qué fuiste a Hogsmeade?'_

Sonrió ligeramente.

La noche anterior había tomado una decisión, pero nunca creyó que las cosas fuesen a terminar con él, ebrio, llevándose al inocente y tierno de Prongsie a la cama.

James estaba tratando de incorporarse cuando, repentinamente, una de las manos de Sirius se cerró en torno a su hombro izquierdo, y sus ahora húmedos ojos marrones se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos.

Había un pequeño conejo blanco de felpa frente a su rostro, usando una curiosa bufanda blanca con franjas azules y con los vacíos ojitos rojos fijos en él.

—Iba a decírtelo anoche...

En aquél momento no fueron necesarias más palabras, porque la sonrisa que le dedicó Sirius, y el perfecto conocimiento de sus corazones latiendo furiosamente, a la par, fue tanto o más eficaz que la más complicada de las declaraciones amorosas.

Incluso si no había cascaditas y ó arco iris en el fondo.

_'Te amo'._

El pequeño conejo se vio, repentinamente, aplastado por un par de cuerpos que se abrazaban.


End file.
